Under the Sea
by Cute Hatter
Summary: A mermaid, and a man. It wasn't legal, but neither of them weren't really made to follow the rules. AU   Soul/Maka
1. o n e

**Title:** Under the Sea

**Author:** Cute Hatter (yup, that's me.)

**Rating:** T, for the future

**Pairing(s):** Soul/Maka, and a slight Black*Star/Tsubaki

**Summary:** _A mermaid, and a man. It wasn't legal, but neither of them weren't really made to follow the rules._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater, or any of it's characters.

**A/N:** So, this is the story I promised! I actually thought about writing a way more different one, that wasn't AU, but then this idea just hit me out on nowhere, and well, here I am writing this. I promise, that I try to get all the chapters after this over 2,000 word long. This one won't be so long (probably), because I didn't want to go on too fast. Anyway, in this story, Maka and others are mermaids/mermen. Oh! And Maka is older (nineteen) in this; in the series she's thirteen-fifteen. I looked around the Internet and I didn't see anyone writing about a story like this. And, this might resemble the ''Little Mermaid''-story a bit, but not fully. Now, I hope you enjoy reading the first chapter! ;)

* * *

The sea mirrored the picture of the shining moon, as it's rays shone brightly in the cold night. The waves hit the nearest shore, washing new shells on the sand. There wasn't nobody walking at the beach at night, and it was good; a head came to surface. It was a head of a girl with light-brown hair, that was tied on ponytails on the both sides of her head. She had olive-green eyes, that twinkled happily in the night. Of course, she wasn't a normal girl at all; she was a mermaid, and her name was Maka, turning soon nineteen. She had a forest-green lower-body, and her chest was covered by two greenish shells.

Maka looked around carefully, still confirming, that there wasn't anyone to see her. After she was sure, she swam to the nearby rock, and pulled her body with her hands on it. She came always secretly to watch the earth and people; it was heavily denied in law that a human should never see a mermaid. The law was just the thing that made Maka to come to the surface and watch something that she could never be part of. Near the beach there was a small town, which name she didn't know. Oh, how she hoped to visit there. Maka laid still for a while, listening how the familiar waves hit the rock. The night was already growing cold, so it would be best to leave soon, she thought. After one sad glance to the land, she dropped herself from the rock, and dived in the water, starting to swim back to her home.

* * *

_''Maka-chan!''_

She turned her head to see her best friend Tsubaki swimming closer to her. Maka gulped soundly; the tone of her friend's voice didn't know good.

Tsubaki had a long black hair, that was tied on a one high ponytail. Her lower-body was light-yellow, and chest was covered with two sun-colored shells. She was very pretty; heart-shaped face with two kind looking dark-blue eyes, and a chest that really drew attention. Sometimes Maka envied her friend for her looks.

''Tsu-chan, I can explain'', Maka said, putting her hands in front of her for defense. Tsubaki definately wasn't a violent person, but she had a talent to make you feel guilty of your doings.

''Do not tell me that you were up there again?'' She whispered angrily, and pointed upwards with her finger.

''I-I wasn't -''

Maka was cut off by Tsubaki's glare. She threw her hands up in annoyance.

''Alright, alright! I was watching the land again, so what?''

''Maka-chan, a human could see you! It's against the law; you would be banished from _Shibusen'_', her friend whispered sadly.

Maka sighed. She knew that Tsubaki meant only good, but she still wished to see the land and the people.

''You're right. I'm sorry, Tsu-chan'', she said and hugged her friend.

''Just promise you won't do it again'', Tsubaki said, hugging her back.

''I promise.''

She still didn't just know if she could keep that one.

* * *

Maka was swimming happily in the currents, letting them to take her where they wanted to. This would be a perfect time to go to the surface, she thought.

But then again, she had promised Tsubaki not to go, and she really didn't want to be exiled from _Shibusen_.

_Shibusen_ was a town, but a kingdom in a way too. The merman king was Shinigami-sama, who decided of things with help of Maka's father, Spirit. Sometimes Maka really felt that she hated her father, because he had made her dear mom leave from _Shibusen._ She had promised to come back sometime, but... She hadn't. Yet. A lone tear escaped from Maka's eye, and she made no move to wipe it away. At times like this, she hoped that there would be someone who would do that. Wipe away her tears, hug, and comfort her at sad times. Sure, there were many mermen to choose, but Maka didn't get a _that_ feeling when she saw another like her. A feeling of excitement and adventure. Perhaps that person should be a hu-

_''Oi, Maka!''_

Her thoughts were stopped as someone called her name. It was Liz and Patti waving at her. Maka waved back, and swam to them.

''Hey, what's up?'' Liz asked, combing her long brown hair with her nail-polished fingers.

Liz and Patti were twins, thought they were very different. Patti was much more childish, and she had more child-like face and she was shorter, than her sister, who was much more mature and taller. Of course, being twins, they resembled each other in looks pretty much. Both of them had a red lower-body, and few shades darker shells to cover their, rather large, chests. Sometimes Maka felt she was the only one who's upper-body didn't get so much attention.

''I'm fine, how's so?'' Maka asked smiling.

''Nothing, we just wanted to know if you would go out to explore with me, Patti, Kid, Black*Star and Tsubaki'', her friend said. Patti nodded happily, and said:

''Out, out, out~!''

''Sure, where are we going then?'' Maka said, agreeing.

''We thought about going to that cave near the land'', Liz explained, Patti swimming around the two, now singing.

_''Out, out, out~!''_

''Oh, that one! You know, there's so many riddles about it...'' Maka told her friends, as they left to get their other friends.

* * *

As the company got closer the cave, there was a scent of adventure, and Maka loved it. She was usually a calm, and collected person, but a scent of adventure in the air, it just got into her.

''Heh, Maka's got it again'', Death the Kid said, thinking that she wouldn't hear it.

''Of course! Who wouldn't?'' Maka asked in a happy tone, swimming ahead the group.

Others sweat-dropped.

_'Um, you're the only one right now.'_

Death the Kid was the son of the merman king, Shinigami-sama. He was called Kid by his friends, and he was really, _really_ obsessed about symmetry. His lower-body was black, with some white scales, and he had a black hair too, with three white lines on the right side. He also wore two skull rings on his index fingers, symbolising his father.

Then, there was Black*Star, who was noisy, and always speaking, how he would beat the heros in legends. He had a blue hair, shaped like a star, and a dark blue lower-body. He was quite toned and muscled; he did sports whenever possible.

All of her friends were different, but she still loved all of them from the bottom of her heart. But she still secretly hoped that there could be someone, who she could love differently...

* * *

Soul Evans walked on the beach, throwing rocks in the water. He had a snow-white hair, and a black hairband in his hair. His crimson eyes were lazy-looking, and his teeth seemed to be as sharp as shark's. He was turning twenty in the next month. The age when his parents would want him to find a bride. If he would marry someone, he didn't want his bride to be as air-headed girl as they usually were! He wanted someone with who he could do something fun, like go explore things. None of the girls he had asked didn't want that; they were too afraid, and didn't want their hair and nails to go dirty. Soul didn't understand that. What's the fun in adventure, if you can't get even a bit dirty.

Soul was obviously bored, thinking about all these same things over and over again, and it wasn't _cool_. He stopped throwing the rocks, and sighed. He looked the sea, hoping something to happen. He waited.

And waited.

And waited, until it was already night-fall.

Seriously, nothing fun didn't ever happen when you were a part of rich family, and today, as usual, nothing even happened at here. It had taken a lot of work to escape to the beach without anyone coming with him. _Ugh!_ Why he couldn't just go where he wanted to and when he wanted to! He had everything, that others could just dream of. Everything, but _freedom_. Sighing, Soul stood up, and began walk back to his home, where his parents would start to yell at him; because of leaving telling anyone, again. His older-brother Wes would just watch, and do nothing, again.

_''Just when freedom is the thing I want the most.''_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** **The end of the first chapter. I didn't want to make this very long, (sorry!) thought I have much to write about, because a lot of things are going to happen in the next one. I'm going to start writing it as fast as I can, but now, I really should go to sleep. It's 00.12. ^^'**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and continue reading this one. And remember, the reviews keep me writing. ;)**  
**Argh, and have I told you how much I hate this site's format...? It makes the chapters seem so damned short...**

**Edit: Corrected some typos.**


	2. t w o

**A/N:** **Thanks a bunch for the reviews YahYahYAAAAH and SpartyPaz09! ;)**

**Anyway, off with the new chapter~! And I'll try not to end this to a cliffhanger, and try to make this more longer than the first one, as I promised!**

* * *

_''Soul Evans! Where in the earth have you been?''_ Came his mother's shriek from the stairs.

''And here we go again'', Soul mumbled to himself.

He didn't even have to look who it was.

''What did you say, young man?''

''Nothing.''

His mother, Solieé Evans, had the same colored hair as him, which cascaded down her back. Solieé was beautiful in all way, very possessive, and temperamental.

Solieé stomped to him and gripped his arm in a tight grip. Soul had really hoped that his mother wouldn't get him this time. But sadly, she did. Again.

''Now listen, young man! You are going right to your room, and in the morning you have to be in your best clothes to greet Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré, the girl who is definitely the one you should marry'', his mother told him, dragging him up the stairs.

Soul sighed; Jacqueline was beautiful, but in every other way she was like those other girls.

''Oh, how I wish you would be like your brother'', Solieé said to herself, thought Soul could hear it. More than well.

''Alright, alright! Just let me go now!'' Soul snapped, and pulled his hand away from his mother's grip, running to his room, and locking it after him.

_'It's like they don't even want me here.'_

* * *

Maka's and her friends exploring had been tons of fun. They had found even some new caves, where currents could pull you in. None of them, even Maka or Black*Star hadn't gone in, but all of them were curious where they would lead.

Now, it was night, and Maka wanted to go, so badly, to see the land again. But then again, she had promised Tsubaki... She didn't want to betray her best friend's trust, but one, just one little moment at the surface wouldn't hurt anyone, right? Anyone but her wouldn't know about her little trip. She wanted to see that one big mansion, and everyone would be sleeping right now, she was sure of that. Maybe she could watch that strange white-haired boy again.

She confirmed that no-one wasn't following her, and then, she started to swim quickly towards the surface, as fast as she could.

* * *

Soul laid on his bed in thought. The sleep just didn't come to him. Okay, when he would turn twenty in the next month, he would have to marry someone soon. But Soul didn't want it at all. Where's the adventure and fun in marriage? He meant it, really. This was what the thought.

He pushed the cover aside, and stood up from his bed quietly, being careful not to wake up his cat, Blair. She was always when being awake following him (even to shower), yet he didn't want it now.

_'____Maybe some fresh air would help'__, he thought._

Soul walked to the balcony, sucking the cold, fresh night-air to his lungs. It felt good. He looked down from the balcony at the dark-blue sea. He knew sea was dangerous, but that was just the thing that made him to like it. How fun it would be to swim in the sea, with all kind of fishes, let the currents take him where ever they wanted to. Soul knew this was impossible, but maybe, just maybe, it could happen.

He shivered when a cold breeze waved his clothes and hair. He thought about going inside back to his warm bed, and casted one last look to the waves underneath him. But then, suddenly, Soul was sure he saw something in the water.

___'Is that a... a girl? What's she doing in the water?'_

Yes, there was a brown-haired girl in the sea, the dangerous waves rocking her body. Her eyes were closed. That finally alarmed him; she was doing to drown without help! Without any other thoughts, he stood up on the railing, and jumped to the sea.

* * *

After Maka had came to the surface, she looked at the big white mansion before her. She wondered what kind of people lived there. Well, she knew one of them. Because, more than once, she had seen a white-haired boy to leave the mansion, when it was nearly the night, and come to sit at the beach to throw rock in the water. The strange thing was, he didn't seem to enjoy it. Like he just did it out of pure boredom. But why did he even come to the beach? Humans sure were strange, but that was one of the many things Maka liked in them.

She closed her olive-green eyes, and let the waves rock her small body. As she listened the sounds around her, suddenly, she heard a splash, like something had hit the water.

___'Probably just a rock fell from somewhere.'_

Then, out of nowhere, there were two things around her waist. Her eyes snapped open, and she screamed in surprise. The things felt like strong pair of hands. Maka turned her head around, and then, she saw something what she had always wanted to happen, but now, she felt like she didn't want it at all.

___A human boy._

Actually, when Maka looked him better, she noticed that the boy was more like a young man. Her eyes widened even more when she noticed that the man was that same white-haired one, that always went to the beach alone.

''Stay calm, I'm going to save you!'' The man said to her.

''B-bu-but, I-I...'' Maka couldn't even form a sentence; she was still in a shock.

He started to swim to the shore, his strong hands around her small waist, pulling her with him. Maka felt like her mind didn't work at all.

When they reached the land, the man helped to pull Maka on it. He didn't get to look at her fully, because Maka accidentally fell on the top of him. She stared a moment to his adventurous crimson-colored eyes. Moment passed, as they stared just each other, breathing heavily. She was the first one to snap out of it.

''O-oh, I'm so sorry!'' She apologized quickly.

''Nah, it's cool.'' He said, and pushed her wet body gently off him.

And that was when he took a look at her fully. His eyes got at least two times bigger, and he tried to say something, but the words just didn't come out. It was near that his chin didn't hit the ground. He backed few steps.

And took a deep breath.

___''Y-you, you're a mermaid?''_

___

* * *

_Soul couldn't believe his own eyes. Mermaids weren't supposed to exist, that what was told! But still, there was one, right in front of him. Light-brown hair, olive-green eyes, a... She didn't have the _greatest_ chest a girl could have, but Soul thought she was attractive in her own way. Especially her eyes were a thing he liked immediately; they sparkled in the night, and they were full of kindness and playfulness. She didn't seem like a girl like all the others, that only cared about their looks, and giggled stupidly to everything that a man said.

Soul broke the silence:

''Um, can I ask your name, miss?'' He asked politely. He didn't want to seem cold; this was sure something that didn't happen to anyone.

''Maka'', she said a bit timidly.

''It's a cool name. Mine is Soul'', he said, and grinned.

A moment of silence passed, and Maka looked at Soul with pure fascination.

''You know, I've never seen a mermaid before'', Soul told her, sitting next to her.

''It is first time for me too to see a human this close, like you'', Maka giggled.

''Wait, so you've seen me before?'' He asked surprised.

''Of course, silly. I've been watching you sometimes'', she told him, and Soul blinked.

''Why?''

Maka turned her head to look at the night-sky and stars, and smiled sadly.

''Because you seemed interesting to me. I've always wanted to speak with you, I guess, but I haven't done so, because a meeting between a mermaid and a human is highly forbidden.''

Soul could just gape at her.

''But, but how I'm interesting, and why is it forbidden?'' He felt so un-cool, because he was just asking questions.

The brown-haired mermaid laughed heartily, and answered:

''I don't know, it was just because I was watching you so many times when you were alone at the beach. You were just throwing rocks, and you still did it thought you looked like you didn't want to do it. I think that was the reason why I always came back to watch you secretly.''

''But, now...''

''What is it?''

''I'm going to be banished away from my people'', Maka said quietly, hiding her face in her hands.

Her shoulders began to twitch, and Soul knew that she was crying. He smiled gently, and put his arm carefully around her small form.

''Shh, it's going to be okay'', he comforted her.

''N-no, it's not o-okay, I'm going t-to be all alone for the e-end of m-my life'', she sobbed.

''But why are you going to be banished away from your people?''

''Because, i-it's my own f-fault. It's be-because I came h-here, thought I promised t-to Tsu-chan I-I wouldn't do it. I-it's because we met; i-it's against t-the law.''

''Maka, nobody except me knows that you're here, right? So anyone won't know about it if you just won't tell us'', Soul told her and smiled.

''And I'm sure a person like you has friends that will support you'', he added.

Maka lifted her head, and looked at his crimson eyes. Then, she smiled a bit.

''You're right. Thank you, Soul'', she said and hugged him.

Soul his cheeks warming up, but he ignored it.

_'Definitely not cool.'_

''I'm sure I won't be caught, just if I am fast enough. Could you help me to the water?'' Maka asked him, and Soul nodded.

He picked her small but delicate body to his strong arms, and walked to the shore.

''It's okay, you can throw me'', she told him.

''Are you sure?'' He confirmed.

Maka nodded happily.

''Okay, here goes'', Soul said, and threw her carefully in the water.

When she hit the water, she finally felt like she was in her own element again.

''Oi, Maka, you okay?'' He shouted.

Her head came to the surface.

''Yep, all ok!'' She shouted back, and swam a little closer.

Soul kneed to the sand, to get closer to her.

''I'm not sure if I will meet you again, Soul, but thank you.''

''Yeah, you need to make sure you won't be caught, right?'' Soul grinned, thought something sting inside his chest when he thought about never seeing the mermaid again.

To his surprise, she shook her head, smiling. Maka pulled her hand out from the water, and Soul took it.

''I guess I was actually never made to follow the rules, so, I'll try to meet you again here, if you want to.''

''Of course I want to. This may sound really cliché, but I think you're the only understand me now.''

''Somehow, I feel the same'', Maka said, squeezing his hand, and he did the same.

''But now I need to go. Goodbye, Soul'', she said and let go of him.

''Yeah, goodbye, Maka. I'll come here every night'', Soul said, and waved at her.

She waved back to him briefly, and dived to the waves.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for the chapter number two! Leave reviews please, as usual, they make me write more and faster, plus, they make my day. : D**  
**So, off you go, and press that button down there, now! XD**

**Edit: Corrected a few typos.  
**


	3. t h r e e

**A/N:** **Hi, it's time for new chappie! Thanks a lot for reviews YahYahYAAAH, BedknobsAndLlamas, HiHelloIWeird, RebelAngel91210 and 518ZombiedDreams! Hugs and kisses for all of you! ;) And I'm sorry about the typos in the last chapter, I noticed them after I had already posted the chapter. I'll do my best not to make them in this one! :) But now let's dig in, ne?**

* * *

Maka swam her way back to Shibusen, making sure after moments that nobody hadn't seen or following her. Finally, she reached the route which would take her to her home. She took a peek from her father's room's window, and luckily noticed him sleeping on his bed. She opened the door very carefully and quietly, and closed it the same way after her. She went to her room, noticed her father still sleeping, when she passed his room. Maka didn't bother to brush her teeth, because it would surely wake him up. So the mermaid laid on her bed, and closed her green eyes, waiting sleep take her.

As she waited, she thought about the time when her father, Spirit, had caught her coming home late at night. Maka chuckled quietly, and remembered how he had thought that she was visiting her secret boyfriend. Spirit had almost made posters which had her picture, and said something about _''if you a dating this young mermaid, please visit the police, and tell them to call to this number''_. Luckily, Maka had stopped him before he could do it.

Thinking these thoughts and smiling, she finally fell asleep.

* * *

_''Maka, Maka, Maka, MAKA!''_ A familiar voice called her name earning a infamous ''Maka Chop'' on head, thought she was still half-asleep. The mermaid rubbed her sleepy eyes, and blinked few times.

''What is it, Papa?'' She asked with a sleepy voice.

''Ow, ow...'', Spirit mumbled on his knees on the floor, his hands holding his red-haired head.

After a moment he stood up and crossed his arms.

''Where were you last night?'' He asked with serious concern, which was seriously rare from him.

''Don't tell me that you were out with your secret boyfriend? He better be strong enough or I'll...''

_'What I'm going to do now? Alright, he can't do anything to me, but he might tell _Shinigami-sama_, and that would be the last straw, and I would be banished... Surely I can't tell that I was visiting a human boy last night, he'll freak out and...'_ Then it hit her.

''I got lost, Papa'', Maka told her father with a fake-sad tone.

_'Ha, I know this'll work out on him'_, she smirked to herself in her mind.

''We were exploring caves yesterday with Tsu-chan, Black*Star, Kid, Liz and Patti'', she started to explain, before Spirit could say anything.

''I wanted to go and explore those caves, but others were already getting tired, so I decided to go back later myself'', Maka continued. ''I didn't want to worry them, so I didn't tell anyone, but after exploring, I noticed I didn't know anymore where was the way out. I spent almost the whole night looking for the way out, and finally, I found it. I came back home so late, and right after I got back to bed, I fell asleep.''

_'And now he's going to hug me'_, she thought, and her guess was apparently true.

''Oh, Maka! Papa was so worried...'' Her father mumbled into her shoulder, and Maka sweat-dropped.

''But everything is alright now, so you don't need to tell anyone'', she said.

''Yes, yes, Papa won't tell anyone, but Maka needs to promise not to go exploring anymore all alone!''

''Okay, it's a promise'', she smiled.

_'Just how much is this going to hurt everyone after they get to know the truth?'_

_

* * *

_Maka headed with Tsubaki, Liz and Patti to the Mer Mall. Liz said she needed more colors of nail-polish, and said that Maka needed new pair of shells to cover herself. And the rule number one to know about Liz was that never underestimate her ''shopping-skills''. So, as long as no one of the girls had nothing to say against her, she had dragged others with her.

''So, what do you say if we go first to get my nail-polish, then we go look for a new headbands and ribbons, go to get new pair of shells for Maka, go to eat, and-''

''Um, Lizzie?'' Tsubaki stopped her friend's rambling.

''What is it, Tsu-chan?''

''Could we go to look for contacts for me?'' She asked quietly and twirled her back long hair in her fingers, looking away, slight blush on her usually pale cheeks.

''Huh? But you don't use glasses, so why would you need them?'' Maka asked surprised.

''No particular reason...'' Tsubaki said, still looking away.

_''Oh, oh! Patti knows!''_

All of them turned their heads to Patti's direction.

''Tsuba-chan wants to impress Blackie!'' She exclaimed happily.

The black-haired mermaid's face turned as red as the twins scales.

''N-no, that's not it! It's, it's because...'' Unfortunately for her, she couldn't make up any other reasons.

Other girls were grinning at her with an all-knowing looks. Tsubaki threw her hands in the air in defeat and sighed.

''Okay, maybe I like him a bit...''

''Ha! I knew you had it in you, Tsu-chan!'' Maka shouted and hugged her best friend.

''And you know, I think he has a little thing for you too'', she whispered and winked.

Maka let go of her, and Liz said:

''But I still don't get it why do you want to impress him with contacts.''

Tsubaki sighed sadly.

''But remember when we were going to explore those caves? That girl from our school, Kim, passed us, and Black*Star said to Kid that he likes girls with green eyes the best'', she explained, looking the ground.

Liz put her arm around her friend's shoulders.

''Trust me, he doesn't like Kim, I know it'', she said smiling.

''B-but...''

''No buts Tsu-chan, you're beautiful the way you are. And Black*Star knows it too.''

Maka and Patti nodded in agreement.

Tsubaki looked at her friends and said:

''You sure are the best friends I could ever hope for.''

All of them exchanged smiles, and Liz said:

''Enough of chatter! We've got some shopping to do!''

* * *

After some hours, they were finally in the shop to get new shells of Maka, and Liz asked which colored she had thought. Actually, the green mermaid had thought nothing like that. Just the human boy she was going to meet again tonight. His strong arms, and wonderful crimson-colored eyes... She snapped out of her daydreaming when Tsubaki waved her hand in the front of Maka's olive-green eyes, calling her name.

''Yes! Sorry! What!'' She jumped.

''You know Maka, you're spacing a lot today'', Liz said with a worried-tone, after she had done inspecting her nails.

''And you seem tired somehow'', Tsubaki added.

_'Way to go, Maka! Now you have to make out a good lie and fast!'_

''No need to worry about me! I'm just thinking about that good book I finished last night!'' She explained in a hurry.

''Alright, if you're sure. So, what kind of color did you think about?''

''Um, maybe, black or forest-green?''

''Great, now, let's go and look around!'' Liz said and took her by arm.

* * *

After their shopping, girls said goodbyes with hugs, and left to go to their homes. It was already getting cold; night was coming upon _Shibusen._ Maka opened the house's door, and got greeted by his father's bone-crushing hug, which she responded with ''Maka-Chop''. She said goodnight, brushed her teeth, and went to her room to wait for Spirit to fall asleep. In felt like an eternity, thought it probably was just fifteen minutes. She left the house, closing the door carefully after her. She swam across the town. Luckily, nobody didn't see her, or so she thought. Death the Kid was watching the sleeping town from his room's window, and looked just in time to notice one of his friends to swam almost in front of his window.

_'I wonder what's she doing away from home in this time of night.'_

He didn't bother to go after her, and decided to ask her next time he would see her. Kid walked away from window, and laid on his bed, slowly falling asleep too.

* * *

Soul sat on a rock, looking at the sea in front of him. Wind waved his white hair. He was waiting for Maka, as he had promised. Thought the young man wondered if the mermaid would be able to make it to him tonight. Soul knew that he was selfish; he wanted to meet her thought there was a risk that someone would catch her and she would be banished away from her people forever...

_''Soul!''_ A familiar voice shouted his name from the sea.

He raised and turned his head to that direction, and smiled.

''Maka!''

The brown-haired mermaid swam closer the shore and reached her hands to him. Soul took them in his own, and pulled her to the sand.

''I'm glad you were able to make it'', he told her and sat next to her on the sand.

She nodded, and said:

''I was lucky that nobody didn't see me.''

Next hours they spent talking about anything between the sky and the earth. Soul hadn't had so fun in ages; he was happy to be able to laugh about something at last. Suddenly he heard Maka gasp.

''Look, Soul! Something just flashed across the sky!'' She exclaimed.

''A meteorite, huh? You're lucky to see one, you know'', he said.

''It's called a meteorite? I think I've heard that word before from my mama when I was still a child'', Maka said and looked again to the sky upon them.

''She said that if you wish something when seeing one, it might make it some true.''

''Heh, your mom was right then. The same thing is said about them up here too'', Soul explained to the mermaid.

He noticed that she seemed... sad?

''Maka? Is something wrong?''

''No, it's nothing'', she said and shook her head.

''You know, I don't exactly believe that'', he said, raising is white eyebrow.

''It's about your mom, isn't it?''

Maka didn't answer, and Soul took in as a yes.

''You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But if you ever need someone to listen, I'll be there'', he told her, and put an arm around her shoulders.

She smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder.

''Thanks, Soul.''

''It's cool.''

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter! Hopefully you liked it! :)  
I finished this one listening SID's ''Ajisai'' (means hydrangea). Please listen it; it's very touching and beautiful song! ;) **

**Just copy this in YouTube's search: ****シド - 紫陽花**

**I have been listening it so much that I can even sing it! It's not even hard for me, because pronucing Finnish is very near to Japanese. Thought I know some easy sentence's in Japanese, I'm starting to study it in autumn. Actually, my biggest dream for few years has been to go and study a year in a university in Japan. ;)**

**Anyways, sorry for my ramble, and please leave reviews! :)  
**


	4. f o u r

**A/N: Hello! I'm starting to write this new chapter again! You know, it makes me so happy to notice that I got two reviews so quickly! Also, we've got a new reader, ShiniLexy, hello there! Anyways, hugs for you and for HiHelloIWeird and BedknobsAndLlamas! :)**

**HiHelloIWeird: I'm glad you liked the song! They have other amazing songs too, like ''Otegami'' (a letter) and ''Namida no Ondo (temperature of tears), be sure to listen some of them!**

**This chapter will contain some lyrics of a song named ''Can't Smile Without You''. I was looking around internet for some good songs, and I wanted to use a bit older song. It descripes them pretty well actually! You can listen it from YouTube (warning! it's a calm and an older song), but it's not necessary. :) But now let's get on with the new chappie! Will contain some Black*Star/Tsubaki too! Enjoy! : D**

**Disclaimer: Can't Smile Without You belongs to Barry Manilow.  
**

* * *

Maka sat bored in her class, Tsubaki on her right side. She doodled on her notebook half-aware of it. More she drew, more it started to look like a... young man with short hair and lazy looking eyes. Her friend noticed her doodling, and took a peek at Maka's notebook. Her violet-blue eyes widened.

''Maka, is that... a human?'' She whispered, not wanting to alarm their teacher, Marie.

The brown-haired mermaid seemed to snap out of it, and looked at her hands work.

''Eh?''

_'Why was I drawing him?'_

''It's, uh... It's a boy from one story mama told me when I was younger'', she lied successfully.

''Oh, nothing then'', Tsubaki said and turned her head to a book, and started to write in her own notebook.

_'What's wrong with me? I like school, I'm not supposed to space out like this! Must be the lack of sleep...'_

After their class ended, Tsubaki and Maka headed out for their usual hanging place, where their friends should be waiting for them. And they were. Patti noticed them from a far, and made sure what everyone else saw too. Maka waved to Black*Star, Kid, Liz and Patti, and got same in return from others.

''Hey, hey, what's up?'' Black*Star asked, loudly as ever.

''Nothing special'', Maka answered, and Tsubaki nodded shyly.

''Oh, by the way, Tsubaki?'' He said, turning his head to her.

''Yes?''

''You know, I'll have something to ask from you. Will ya come with me?'' He asked, pointing to a spot not far away.

Tsubaki nodded in agreement, and the pair left.

''Heh, he's going to get it'', Kid said, grinning.

''He's going to ask her out'', Liz told her friend.

''Really? She really didn't need those contacts then'', Maka giggled.

''Contacts? What would she do with them? I mean, she doesn't use glasses does she?'' Kid asked, obliviously not knowing what they were talking about.

Maka and Liz explained to him, and he started to laugh.

''She probably didn't hear it back then.''

''Hear what?''

''Black*Star was using sarcasm in his voice back then'', Kid told them, still laughing.

''That explains it. Tsubaki's too good-spirited to use sarcasm, so she didn't understand it'', Liz said, and Maka nodded.

They turned just in time to notice their friends swimming to them.

''They're having just the same poses! Perfect symmetry!'' Kid said, clasping his hands together.

''Well?'' Liz asked with a curious-tone, ignoring him.

Tsubaki smiled a faint blush on her cheeks, and said happily:

''Black*Star asked me out on next weekend!''

''Oh! That's great, Tsu-chan!'' Maka exclaimed.

Kid looked at the big clock that was hanging in the wall.

''Our classes are going to start in five minutes, we should probably go'', he told them.

''You're right, man. Hey, let's do something fun together after school!''

''Okay! Um, let's meet at the gate, and decide then what we're going to do?''

Everyone nodded and left for their classes.

Kid remembered in his class that he forgot to ask Maka why she was out so late last night.

_'I'll ask her after school.'_

_

* * *

_

''Maka?'' Kid asked so that none else but he and her couldn't hear, as the company of five walked down the street.

''Huh?''

''Why were you in the town so late last night?''

She stopped.

_'H-he knows. But how? I was sure that nobody wasn't following me.'_

''I saw you from my window'', he said calmly.

''And I'm worried about you. You seem tired, you have bags under your eyes, you space out a lot lately. As your friend I just can't leave you unless I know what's going on'', he continued.

''I just haven't got enough sleep, and I've been spending my time at night my reading books'', she lied.

Kid seemed not to buy it, like the others she had lied.

''And, last night I went out to walk a bit before sleeping, if it would help'', Maka continued her fake-story.

''Well, if you're sure that it's nothing serious then...''

''Yes, I'm sure'', she told him and smiled.

_'That was close, again.'_

''Oi, Maka, hurry up!'' Black*Star shouted.

''C-coming!''

_'Lying hurts me as much as them, thought they won't know it.'_

* * *

Maka made it at the night to their meeting place before Soul. She pulled herself with her hands on the sand, thought it took few tries. It was full moon. The mermaid sighed, and looked at the moon in thought. Her night-meetings with Soul had already continued for a month, and still she felt like she had known him for her whole life. She didn't have to wait for long, because soon she heard a familiar voice calling her name in the night. Her lips went up in a smile as she saw her human friend to approach. The young man was carrying something on his back, and Maka wondered what it was.

''You made it here before me, huh? Hope you didn't have to wait for long'', he said, and put the thing from his back on the sand.

She shook her head.

''No, I came some moments ago, don't worry'', she said, and looked at the sack on the ground next to her.

''What is that, Soul?''

He grinned and strached his neck.

''I was thinking if you wanted to hear me play'', he told her, and felt now a familiar blush creeping on his cheeks.

_'Not cool!'_

''Sure! What do you play?'' Maka asked excited, clapping her hands.

''A guitar, ever heard someone to play one?'' He asked and sat on a rock near.

''Nope, it's my first time.''

The mermaid pulled herself closer, as Soul took his guitar from the sack. He explained her the parts of the it, placed his fingers on the strings, and played a few notes. Maka waited in excitement. He started to play a melody, and hummed some words. Then, he sang:

_''You know I can't smile without you_  
_ I can't smile without you_  
_ I can't laugh and I can't sing_  
_ I'm finding it hard to do anything.''_

Maka listened to him in awe. He played and sang so well!

_''You see I feel sad when you're sad_  
_ I feel glad when you're glad_  
_ If you only knew what I'm going through_  
_ I just can't smile without you.''_

He really sang from his heart, she could hear it.

_''You came along just like a song_  
_ And brightened my day_  
_ Who would have believed that you were part of a dream_  
_ Now it all seems light years away.''_

She closed her eyes. It was funny how Maka felt that the song fit to her and Soul well.

_''And now you know I can't smile without you_  
_ I can't smile without you_  
_ I can't laugh and I can't sing_  
_ I'm finding it hard to do anything_  
_ You see I feel sad when you're sad_  
_ I feel glad wh-''_

Suddenly he stopped singing and playing. She had heard it too, thought she wasn't sure of it at first. Something was rustling near them. Then she saw a lamplight. Maka almost shouted, put instead clasped her hand in front of her mouth to silent herself. She looked at Soul's crimson eyes with her own widened ones. Without a word he rose from the rock and took Maka in his arms, taking also the guitar. The young man took a final look at the light coming closer, and to his eyes widened too when he heard a too familiar voice calling him. _His brother._ He ran closer the water, still holding her and the guitar, and dived.

Cold water surrounded them making Soul shiver. His clothes felt heavy, and they were pulling him down slowly. He had let Maka go when they hit the water. He looked around him, and to his relief he noticed the mermaid not far away. Her green scales glimmered beautifully in the water. She swam to him, and took his hand to her own.

''Can you still hold you breath for a moment?'' She asked.

Soul just nodded; he knew he couldn't speak in the water like her.

Maka started to swim towards the bottom, pulling him with her. She knew she needed to be quick; humans couldn't hold their breath for long. The mermaid swam down, down and down, until she could see a cave in front of them. Maka pulled Soul in with her, and he noticed that they were in a tunnel that went up. He really needed to breath soon, and he clasped one of his hands to hold his mouth and nose, to prevent him from breathing. The tunnel went up, and up, and then, suddenly, their heads came to surface. Soul sucked the air in his lungs, and felt the pressure to ease. Maka's hand was still in his own, and she pulled both of them to the rocks. He just laid there for a moment and breathed heavily. Then he stood up, threw his brown vest and white shirt to the rocks, and started to pull his shoes from his feet.

Maka just watched him, not saying a word. When Soul had pulled his shirt away, she felt her face to heat up.

_'What's wrong with me? It's not like I haven't seen a male without a shirt before!'_

He had a well toned chest, and quite muscular too...

_'Maybe it's because he was always wearing a shirt on...'

* * *

_Wes Evans stood on the shore. He was sure that he had heard his little brother to play his guitar. But why he hadn't answered him, and why he wasn't here? He had even checked his room, and he wasn't there.

_'It's a time for questions next time I see him.'_

* * *

''My brother heard me playing'', he muttered.

''It was your brother?'' She asked surprised.

He nodded, sitting on a rock.

''Yeah, he was my older brother, Wes'', he told her, wiping some white hairs away from front of his crimson eyes.

''Oh. Are there other members in your family?'' Maka asked, and leaned on the wall of the cave.

''Well, there's my mom, dad, grandmother, and my brother. I'm not exactly in very good terms with them. My parents, I mean'', he said.

Before she could say anything, he continued:

''They don't, kind of, want me the way I am. Mom's always talking how she wishes me to be more like my brother Wes'', he explained.

Maka could see the hurt look in his eyes. She didn't pity him, but felt sympathy for him.

''You don't have to talk about it more if you don't want to. But if you ever need someone to listen, I'll be there'', she told him the same words he had said to her month ago.

Soul smiled at this a bit.

''Yeah, thanks Maka.''

There was a short silence that Maka broke up.

''Mama left me and papa when I was six'', she said quietly.

''Papa made her leave; he was always at the bars with other women, and after time went, she couldn't take it anymore, and left us. She promised to come back... But... She hasn't, and I doubt she will'', the mermaid ended, and looked at her hands on her lap.

''Don't give up your hope.''

Maka raised her head, looking at him with her olive-green eyes.

''Mom's don't never leave their children, believe me. My parents, well, they fight a lot, and mom is always telling that someday she'll leave, and won't come back anymore. Thought she always has'', Soul told her, smiling a bit.

''So don't give up. As I told you, if you're sad, I'll be sad too. And when you're happy, I'll be happy. As cheesy as it sounds'', he continued.

They just stared at each other for a moment, and after a moment, Maka smiled mischivously.

''Soul, come here'', she said and patted the spot next to her.

He did as told, not suspecting anything. She leaned to him, and... gave a quick peck on his right cheek.

''Take that as a thanks'', she said and smiled shyly.

Right after that, she dropped herself from the rocks in the water. Her cheeks were burning up, just like his. Soul touched his cheek and looked at Maka, his eyes at least two times bigger. His cheeks were as red as tomatoes.

Maka turned her brown-haired head away from his gaze and said cheerfully:

''Come on, let's go, it's getting late!''

''Y-yeah'', he shuttered.

_'What, now I'm shuttering? So un-cool...'_

He pulled his shirt, vest and shoes on, took his guitar, and jumped after her.

Maka took his hand, and they swam in the tunnel, away from the cave. Soul swam a bit himself too, so the mermaid didn't have to pull him so much. They reached the surface soon, and Soul pulled himself on the land. He turned back to Maka.

''It would be probably wise that we won't see for a few days, either way my brother will suspect something'', he said sadly.

''You're right. One of my friends was already suspecting something too'', she told him.

''Well, I guess it's a goodbye for a while, then?''

Maka nodded, some sadness in her eyes.

''Don't worry, we'll meet again for sure'', he comforted her, and smiled briefly.

The mermaid and the young man looked at each other's eyes which felt like an eternity. Maka waved to him, and dived in the sea.

Soul stood a moment alone on the sand, watching the waves hit the lands. He took his guitar in his hand, and began slowly walk back to his familys mansion.

_'Why must something so good be forbidden?'_

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end for this chapter! :)**

**Leave reviews please, huns! They make me write faster! : D  
**


	5. f i v e

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! And I'm sorry I couldn't write this sooner, my friend that lives far away from here was visiting me, and I was spending time with her, since it's the last days of my holiday. Gah, to school again... Thought it'll be nice to see others I haven't seen in the whole summer again! ;)**

**Anyway, let's get on with the story! : D**

* * *

Maka was so tired, and it was obvious that everyone else noticed it too. Because she was tired, she was also a bit angry. Heck, she had even snapped at Tsubaki! And she never lose it, but to her papa. She knew that someone would find about her visits to surface at night, Kid almost had! And it made her worry, and she was more and more not her usual self.

Marie-sensei even caught her sleeping in the class, and had asked what was wrong with her; Maka was the top-student of her class. Thought, now her rival Ox had surpassed her, and that didn't help anything. She just told her teacher that she hadn't got enough sleep lately, luckily to her, at least one thing seemed to work.

And, she missed Soul so much. The mermaid felt like something was missing, but she didn't know what. It had been only two days, and she felt like she couldn't take it anymore. Who even was so stupid to make a law that a human and a mermaid could never be at least friends? To humans mermaids were only legends, thought not to Soul Evans.

Soul was... something you couldn't make up with anyone or anything else. Of course, she wouldn't change her other friends ever, but when she was with him, she felt like she lived that moment fully, and did not think anyone else but him. Sometimes Maka felt her cheeks to warm up, when they sat close to each other, sometimes she felt kind of angry and jealous, when he had told her about his forced marriage, that should happen in few years. He didn't like to talk about it thought. And it was clear he didn't like anything about the marriage. The point was, when she was with him, she felt differently, unlike, when she was with her other friends, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, Black*Star and Kid.

The brown-haired mermaid had thought about the kiss she gave to him on the young man's cheek. Maka really didn't know why she did it; it had just happened. She didn't regret anything about it, and that was another strange thing. She shook the thoughts of this off her mind, and continued the walk to her home. Her friends were acting strange too, and she even feared that they would leave her. But she was sure that it wasn't true, they weren't that kind of friends.

* * *

Soul sat on his king-sized bed, holding his head in his hands. He didn't feel well, or should he say, anything he did, as wrong as possible. One, he couldn't see Maka. Two, his brother had almost got them. Three, his mother had invited some girls he could choose one to be his wife. Four, his brother had talked their father to hire more security to the mansions grounds. And five, his grandmother, the only person who understood him, was sick, thought it wasn't anything deadly.

Why everything was against him? Soul had never believed in God, but now he really felt like there was someone up there who hated him. Also, because he couldn't see Maka, he felt like a piece of him was missing, and it had been only two days, almost three that he hadn't seen her, those olive-green eyes, brown hair, her smile... The young man smiled sadly, and fell on his bed.

When he was with her, he felt like he wasn't alone; he had someone who understood him. Her smile made Soul to feel himself so _uncool_, but when he noticed a light blush to creep on her cheeks, it was _cool_. He hated it how they had to do their meetings at night secretly, and because of him, Maka had to lie to her friends. She could be even banished from her people because of him! But, if it would happen, he had promised to himself to take care of her for the rest of his life.

If he only, somehow could be the part of the world Maka was part of. After he had met her, he actually didn't believe in the word ''impossible'', but the question was how.

* * *

Finally, the day that Maka had waited came. She would meet Soul again! She had gone to sleep early yesterday, so she could talk with him as much as possible, without seeming tired, and yawning all the time. Thought it was only morning, she was already thinking, what should she bring from _Shibusen_ to show to him. Maybe an instrument? That was it! He liked music, and played himself too, so he would like it surely! Perhaps he could even learn to play it somehow? She had never been good in playing music, it was the only weak point of hers in school...

She went to her closet, that stood in the left corner of her room, and started to look for something. After a while, Maka held a orange shell that was shaped like a flute in her hand. She made sure it wasn't broken. Luckily, it wasn't. Her mama had gave it to her, some years before she had left. Her smile disappeared for a moment, but she forced it back on her lips.

Maka took a small bag from her table, and placed the flute carefully in it. She hid it under her bed, and left the house, telling her papa that she was going to Tsubaki's house.

* * *

The mermaid stood in front of her best-friend's house. She knocked on it, and waited. Maka had came to apologize Tsubaki, because she had snapped at her at school to leave her alone. Soon, the door opened, and revealed the black-haired mermaid's surprised face.

''Maka-chan?''

''Hi'', she greeted carefully.

A silence fell upon them.

''I, um, wanted to apologize about snapping to you at school'', Maka said, looking straight into her friend's eyes.

Tsubaki blinked few times, and then her face melted into a familiar kind smile, and she hugged her friend. The brown-haired mermaid hugged her tightly back.

''It's alright, don't worry'', Tsubaki told her, and let go.

''Liz and Patti are in the living room, do you want to come in?'' She asked.

''Sure'', Maka answered happily and smiled.

* * *

The mermaid twins greeted them by a smile and a brief wave, and turned their heads back to the movie, which was going on in the television. Maka sat on the green couch next to Patti, and Tsubaki went to get some snacks from the kitchen.

''What's this movie about?'' Maka asked, and took a pillow on her lap.

''There's a girl, named Juliet, who loves a boy, who's named Romeo, but their parents don't allow their relationship, and they must always meet secretly'', Liz explained to her.

''This idea is from the humans, actually. Someone crazy went to the surface, and heard two people to talk about this'', she continued.

''It's good that you won't break the rules like that person anymore, Maka'', Tsubaki said, carrying some snacks in her hands. She put them on the table, and sat next to her. Liz and Patti nodded in agreement.

''Y-yeah'', she shuttered, and turned her head back to the movie.

_'Why must everyone talk about how I don't do that anymore, and how good it is? I don't want to hurt them... It makes me feel even more guilty...'_

_

* * *

_

''Be careful out this late, Maka-chan!'' Tsubaki shouted after her.

''I will, don't worry!''

Maka waved to her bestfriend, and turned to go to her home. And afterwards to the land, back to Soul. She smiled happily when she thought about meeting him again.

_'I'll better hurry, if I don't want to make him wait for me.'_

She entered her house quickly, and closed the door carefully after her. She went quietly to her room, picked the bag under her bed, and left the house, making sure she hadn't woke up her papa.

Before she passed Kid's house, she made sure that he wasn't looking from his window. Maka knew it would be the end of her adventures; Kid was one of her most dearest friends, and he cared about her deeply, but he was type who would tell his father about it. He wasn't in the window, and the mermaid passed the house, continuing her way out of _Shibusen_. Finally, she got out, and started to swim to the surface. When her head finally came out of the water, she sucked the fresh night-air in her lungs. Maka looked around to the land. Soul hadn't come yet. She swam slowly to the shore and pulled herself and the bag on the sand.

The moon was beautiful, as always. It was a shame that you couldn't see it under the surface; it was one of the things she missed when she was in _Shibusen._ Suddenly, she heard rustling in the nearby bushes. She grew panicked, thought it was probably Soul, but there was always a risk someone else would come to their meeting-spot too. She smiled in relief, when she saw Soul's snow-white hair, and his wonderful crimson eyes.

_'Wait, wonderful...?'_

When the young man noticed her, he grinned, and raised his hand.

''Yo.''

Maka smiled back, and greeted him too.

He sat right next to her, and blushed, when he felt Maka's arms around him, and her chest to press against his own. She buried her head in his neck, and he placed his arms carefully around her too.

''I missed you, Soul'', she told him truthfully.

''I missed you too'', he said, and caressed her brown hair gently.

They stayed like that, and neither of them were uncomfortable. Maka breathed for the last time his scent she liked so much, and pulled away.

''Say, Soul?''

''What is it?'' He asked.

''When I couldn't meet you, I felt like... a piece of me was missing'', she said quietly but firmly.

''And, thought we have known each other only for two months, it feels like you are the person who understands me the most, and I can entrust anything to you. Even if someone would find about us, and I would be banished away from _Shibusen_, I wouldn't blame you, Soul. You have to remember it.''

She looked at the moon upon them.

''It hurts me to lie to my friends; they think I don't visit the surface anymore. I hope that someday I would be able to introduce them to you, they're wonderful too, you know... But the thing I want to say is, I hope I could become the one that you could entrust anything, like you are to me'', Maka told him, and took his hand to her own.

He squuezed her hand slightly, grinned and said:

''You already are that person, silly.''

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, my mom wants get to the computer, so I must stop to this spot. TTATT  
And I promise already to some people to post this today, so I'll keep it! Review please, as usual! : )**

**Also, there's a great visual-kei band called D=OUT, if you are interested in Japanese music, listen to it! Kouki (vocal) has a unique in my opinion, Hikaru (guitar) and Reika (bass) are just so cute~, and Ibuki (guitar) and Minase (drums) are very handsome~ ! XD (- fangirls)**

**My fave song from them are probably Hana Saku Beauty, Sunrise and Myojou Orion. ;)  
**

...

**To Light/L-supporters:**

**There'll be an Light/L-oneshot from me probably today or tomorrow! Stay tuned for it, onegai! : D  
**


	6. s i x

**A/N: Hi again guys! : )  
It's time for the new chapter of Under The Sea, which I've been having some great time to write! And I'm really _really_ happy about the reviews I've got from you! *hug*  
It's great to hear that some of you think that the idea is very unique, and I write well, and you want more! And it's even more great that some of you have faved the story or me as a writer! Thank you all, once again! ; )**

**Also, some thought how TV's work in the water, because really, normally they don't. (Alright, you knew that, I know...)  
And how do mermaids, hm, have kids? No worries, I've got answers for both of questions! You just won't hear them yet, they'll be in the next chapters. XD**

**Anyway, let's get on with the chapter!  
**

* * *

Soul stood on his lone big balcony. He was in deep thought, staring at the sea water twinkling in the sunlight beneath him. Last night, he had told Maka about his dream. Actually, he had more like blurted it out. Thought the mermaid couldn't even from a sentence first, after some time she had asked why, still in shock. The young man had said that he didn't actually know. Soul guessed it was because he felt like nobody didn't understand him back at home, or anywhere, except _her_. He had always wondered how it would be to be able to swim in the water as long as he wanted to, without having to go back to the surface to breath.

* * *

_''Maka, how it feels to be able to swim as much as you want without going to surface to breath?''_

_The brown-haired mermaid thought it for a while._

_''Hmm, how should I say it... It's hard for me to say because I haven't been a human. But, for me, it feels like I'm free. From everything. I can just let the currents to take my body wherever they want to. So, it's freedom, I guess.''_

_Soul looked back to the night-sky._

_''Freedom, eh?''_

_His lips curled into a sad smile._

_''I think that's what I've always wanted the most.''_

_Maka blinked, looking at him with her big olive-green eyes._

_''But, aren't you free, Soul? I mean, this is your home, right?''_

_He nodded, and said:_

_''Still somehow I feel that I don't belong in here. It's like, um, you're a part of a family, but you're not the same blood. That's the way I would say it.''_

_''I think I kind of get it.''_

_A short silence._

_''Could there be a way for me to become like you, you know?''_

_His mind registered what he had said some seconds after. He noticed Maka staring at him with widened eyes._

'Crap! I blurted it out...'

_''I don't know, Soul. But I still don't understand why.''_

_''It's like I told you, Maka. But the second reason is that... I... .''_

'God, Soul! You're definitely the most un-coolest guy in the whole world! Can't you even say an understandable sentence?'

_He took a deep breath and started:_

_''I mean that, I would want to meet your friends, and be able to see your world down there. If it would be possible, I don't care if I couldn't came back to be a human. It's selfish, but I never wanted to marry I girl I don't want, a girl who cares all about the money my family has. I don't want that it's going to be you, who's going to be banished from your people, because of me, you know. And, this may sound un-cool to a guy like me, but... I would want to spend more time with you, without any fears.''_

_''No.''_

_He looked at her in surprise._

_''But Maka...''_

_''No, it wasn't un-cool, Soul. I think... it was the coolest thing a cool guy could have said or done.''_

_His mouth went to up to a familiar grin._

_

* * *

_Maka had promised to look around for the information, after confirming at least ten times that it was something he really wanted. She remembered hearing something of mermaid becoming a human in a legend, a said she could bring a book what had the story to Soul next time they would meet again in secret. The mermaid giggled. It was funny how their relationship resembled the relationship of Romeo and Juliet of that movie.

Sudden blush.

But their... _friendship_ wasn't like that, right? Right?

* * *

Days went, nights came. A white-haired man, and a brown-haired mermaid seemed even more tired, and it was sure that everyone noticed it. Maka spend her free-time in the day to look for more information of transformations. It was hard thought, because even the idea was forbidden. She had to make sure that she didn't ask anyone she knew, only strangers in bars and clubs. She didn't actually want to go to complete strangers to ask even stranger questions. Heck, someones said they would tell her, but she had to pay a _price_. And Maka knew very well what they meant, and there was no way she was going to do it! She wasn't the type to sell herself.

Maka sat in a corner-table alone. She took a sip of her water; she was too young to drink. There didn't seem to be any people who she could ask. She felt a wave of relief to brush over her, but she also felt herself sad; she knew that Soul really wanted to become a merman. Because of her...

''You alone, miss?'' Asked an unfamiliar voice in front of her.

''Yes'', she answered shortly and took another sip.

''Care for company then?''

Maka looked at the merman. Brown and short hair, crooked grin, strange and a bit scary eyes; a mysterious person she could ask of transformations. She nodded slowly, and the person sat next to her.

''You're underage, huh? What's a pretty girl going in such a dangerous place as this, hm?'' Came a question.

''Looking for information of some forbidden things'', she said.

''Even more dangerous! You're talkin' to a right person, miss...''

''Rin'', she lied her name.

''Miss Rin.''

* * *

Maka found soon herself in front of a cave she had knew of before. The person she had followed, Giriko, pushed her forward.

''C'mon already, Rin-chan'', he whispered into her ear.

Shiver's went up and down her spine.

_'Just get this done, and you can leave.'_

She took a deep breath and swam forward. More, more and more. She went forward, thought she was scared.

_'He's giving his life up there for you. It's the least thing you can do for him, remember that.'_

_

* * *

_

The inside of the cave was quite large, thought it didn't look like it from the outside. A strange smell was filling the air, the mermaid wasn't sure what it was. On the walls there were shells that shine with odd purple light. She looked around the cave, and suddenly noticed something moving in the corner. It was ... a person?

''Welcome, Maka Albarn.''

Her eyes widened. How...? How did she know her name? Even her surname?

''How do you know my name?'' She asked with a firm voice, thought she was trembling slightly.

The person turned around, revealing her face.

She was a woman with honey colored hair, which was neck-length and had long bangs that were tied on a braid just below her chin. Her eyes were somehow narrowed, and yellow. She had a black lower body, and she had covered her chest with pair of white shells, and Maka guessed she was around her papa's age. Maka was sure that many men would fall for her looks.

''It's a secret. And I'm already aware what you have come to ask from me.''

''Can you tell me at least your name?'' Maka asked.

''Call me Medusa'', she answered after some moments.

_'Medusa. Strange name.'_

Before Maka's mind could register Medusa moving, she noticed her right in front of her, looking into her eyes.

''I have knowledge to give you a potion that will transform Soul Evans into a merman, and I won't ask a price. You will only have to promise that Shinigami won't know of me, including everyone else'', she said, still staring in her eyes.

''There won't be a price?'' Maka confirmed.

''No, not a price'', came the reply from Medusa, who smiled in a strange way.

Maka eyed her carefully for a moment, and then held out her hand.

''Is that a promise, then?''

Medusa took her hand, and shook it slowly.

''Yes. It is a promise, Maka Albarn.''

* * *

Medusa held out a vial of odd black liquid. There even seemed to be something moving in it. It disgusted Maka.

''This will transfrom Soul Evans into a merman, and the spell this drink has cannot be removed. So he can't never be like he is now.''

She took the vial carefully to her hands.

''Thank you.''

''You're welcome'', Medusa said again with her strange smile.

''And all you want is that I won't tell anything to _Shinigami-sama_, or anyone else?''

Medusa nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, must cut it to this point! Feel free to leave reviews, onegai! Don't be shy, ne? ; )**

**Here are some answers for your reviews! : )**

**HiHelloIWeird: Aw, thank you so much! But don't be sad, okay? I'll continue writing as fast as I can, it's a promise! *hug*  
And the TV-thing will be explained in the coming chapters! : D**

**RebelAngel91210: Thanks for the review! I will answer about the kid- and TV-thing in the next chapters, don't worry! ; )**

**Natasha O: Hey, a new reader! Thank you for reading the story this far, and thanks for the review too! Look forward for the new chapter! *hug***

**...**

**And to my usual ''short'' ramble;**

**I watched a new anime I read about in a magazine, it's called Full Metal Panic!. It was great, I highly recommend watching it! ;)  
It has great humor, mecha (robot) fights, and a bit of romance! There are three seasons, first has twenty-four episodes, second one (Fumoffu!), has eleven, and the third (The Second Raid) has thirteen. Fumoffu! is all about humor, and it's a filler, but I cracked at least every fifth minute so hard. Mum came to ask what I was laughing about in the middle of the night. XD**

**Let's see in the next chapter, huns! ;)  
**


	7. s e v e n

**A/N: Hello, minna-san! Sorry for the long wait, but my school has kept me busy. You know that yourself too, ne? :)  
Many of you have been asking how the TV and drinking water works in the sea. Don't worry, I have answers for that, but they will be in the next chapters. : D**

**Feel free to ask any questions that are troubling you, they'll be answered in PM's or in the next chapters, I'll see how it fits the plot. ;)  
The critique is always very welcomed, remember that, yes?  
**

**But now, I'll let you get on with the reading! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Maka looked at the vial in her hands. The purple liquid inside it disgusted her a little. It seemed somehow... evil? It would be probably the best not to think about it; the more she thought, the more she became to think bad things that could happen even more. She put the vial carefully to her bag she carried on her bare shoulder. Maybe she could even make it to Soul tonight! It was almost the time she usually left. But it wouldn't hurt anyone to leave a bit earlier, right? And so the young mermaid took off to the surface she always wanted to visit so much.

After some minutes, she saw the light in front of her to come closer and closer, and then she felt herself to be able to breath the fresh night-air.

_'The air up here refreshes me no matter how many times I come back here.'_

The familiar shore was just in front of Maka. She swam slowly closer, after taking a look at the moon upon her. It was just so beautiful; she missed it back home. The mermaid felt her tail to hit the rocks beneath her body, and started to pull herself to the shore. She needed to try few times, until she made it.

The sand felt wet and soft under her pale skin. It felt good. Maka let herself to lie on it for a moment, only hearing the sound of her own breathing and waves. The minute turned to another.

Another.

And another.

Suddenly, she heard some rustling in the bushes near.

''Soul?'' Maka called out her friend's name.

Some more rustling, and a bit of snow-white hair.

_''Yo.''_

A grin full of shark sharp teeth, and lazy crimson eyes.

''You made it to here before me again, huh? I guess I'm getting more and more slower, or you're just getting faster'', he chuckled and walked closer, hands in his pockets.

''It's definitely the first one'', Maka laughed jokingly, pulling herself to sit.

''Whatever'', he snorted, and sat next to her.

''Maka, it's rude to ask this right away, but I know you understand. Have you got any new information about transformations?'' He asked carefully.

''Don't worry about it'', she said, and smiled knowingly.

The mermaid took her bag, and searched for the vial briefly, before the cold glass hit her hand. She pulled it out, for Soul to see.

''I got something better'', she grinned.

He looked at her in awe, and pointed at the vial.

''Will that potion make me... like you?''

''Correct'', Maka answered, and patted one of his broad shoulders.

''Before you ask, I got it without any price. I sat in a bar – yes, I got in -, and a male person came talking to me'', she started to explain quickly, before he could ask any questions.

When she said a male, in a bar, Soul felt a sense of protectiveness to fill him. He tried to shake it away, without a success, thought.

''He asked what a girl like me was doing in a bar, and after some chatting, he said he said he knows a person who would be the right one to talk about the transformations. He took me to a cave - yes, I was careful -, and there was a woman who gave me this. Somehow she even know my name, thought I lied it to that man. Anyway, what's the best I got it without a price'', she ended.

''Maka, that's... Thank you'', he said, and suddenly pulled her into a hug.

Both of them stayed close, and after a moment Maka relaxed, and leaned against his chest, her arms around his waist. Her heart was beating so fast, and she was afraid that Soul would hear it too.

_Ta-thump. Ta-thump. Ta-thump._

_''Thank you'',_ Soul murmured once more to her brown hair.

* * *

Soul held the bottle of liquid in his hands. He didn't regret anything. He could be selfish and start a new life, he could meet Maka whenever he wanted, he could meet her friends, he could be a part of her world and it's miracles... He had left a note to his family. Something short and simple.

* * *

_'To mother, father, granny __and brother,_

_I have left the mansion, and won't come back. I want to decide my own life, I'm sick of someone else deciding it. Do not look for me, from now on I'll be part of something that you may never be. Also I will have something I have always wanted, and it is freedom._

_I am not sorry._

_- Soul'_

Something was dropped, and it broke to thousand different shards across the cold marble floor.

* * *

He put the mouth of the vial on his lips, his heartbeat growing more faster. This would be it. Maka sat in front of him, looking at him in excitement and a bit of... fear? Soul tilted the vial, and let the strange purple liquid inside fall to his mouth. He filled his mouth with it, and after a moment gulped it. He felt normal, and stared at the glass vial in his hands. He felt the mermaid take one of his hands to her own.

''Soul, are you alright? How do you feel?'' She asked with a worried tone.

His vision was blurring a bit. He opened his mouth and closed it.

''I... I'm feeling fine. My eyes are just blurring a bit, nothing to worry about'', he answered, and tried to stood up on his feet.

But his legs gave him away, and Maka got him somehow, before he could land on his butt back to the sand. He touched one of them. His eyes widened; he couldn't feel them anymore.

''I can't feel my legs'', Soul whispered, some panic in his voice.

''What?'' She asked in surprise, and touched his leg.

''You can't feel this?'' The brown-haired one confirmed.

He shook his head. The young man didn't feel good.

''I'm going to lie down for a while'', he said, and was about to move away himself from her lap with his hands, but Maka stopped him.

''Wait, let me help, it's my fault after all you feel sick'', she said, and helped him to lay down, and placed his head on her lap.

Soul didn't answer, he felt like he would vomit right away if he would open his mouth. He closed his eyes.

Maka looked at his very pale face, and caressed his snow-white hair carefully. This was surely because of the potion. It should transform him to a merman, right? Was this some kind of side effect. Probably it was. Only thing they could do now was to wait.

* * *

Soul felt... strange. It was a lame, but the right word to describe the feeling. He felt like he was flowing in the sea, but he couldn't move. Something was pulsating in his veins, he felt it with every heartbeat, those echoed in the place he was. His legs were feeling cold, like they weren't there. Soul tried to open his eyes but he couldn't. He wondered why. A panic struck him suddenly. Was he dead? Had he left Maka alone, to bear the burden all by herself? His mind was filled of their moments together. When he saw her in the sea for the first time... When he saw her panicked face and eyes... When he saw her tail... When he laughed with her... When they looked at the full moon together... When he sang to her... When she kissed him on the cheek... When he drank the potion... He couldn't leave her. He needed to get back. He wanted to call her name, but the words didn't come from his mouth. He shouted her name in his mind.

Maka.

Maka!

_Maka!_

_MAKA!_

_

* * *

_

Maka blinked her olive-green eyes. Soul was calling her name... and his legs were... glowing in red light?

_''Soul?''_

A flash of red surrounded them, and Maka had to cover her eyes with her hands. What was this light? So bright that she couldn't see in front of her. She put her another hand down, and confirmed that Soul was still laying on her lap. Suddenly the light disappeared as fast it had came.

She had to rub her eyes; the light had been the brightest she had ever seen. She felt Soul moving slightly, and turned her head quickly.

''Soul? Soul, are you alright? Are you hurt?'' She asked and helped him to sit.

Then she saw it. His lower body. A tail, like her people. It was dark red, with some lighter shades; it was beautiful. Otherwise he looked the same. The merman opened his own eyes as well.

''Yeah, I'm alright. I don't feel bad at all. You?'' He asked, and blinked his eyes few times.

''I'm fine, but look at yourself!''

''Huh-''

He saw the same as her some moments ago. First he looked shocked, but then his face melted into a familiar grin she loved so much. Wait, lov-

''I have a tail, like you'', he breathed out.

Then he started to laugh.

The mermaid looked at him in surprise at first, but then she started to laugh as well. Soon both of them were holding their stomachs, and were laughing so hard that it almost hurt.

''Maka, I'm going to say it once again'', Soul said, trying to steady his breathing and heartbeat.

''What is it?''

''Thank you. Honestly, thank you.''

''You said it twice.''

* * *

**A/N: Wow, now Soul is a merman. : D  
**

**Liked it, hated it? Or maybe loved it even? XD**

**Anyhoo, comment, favorite, alert, anything! Tell me what you think about this chapter, more will be coming in the weekend, it's a pinky promise! ;)**

**Btw, came across a serie called ''Kuroshitsuji'', it's awesome-cakes. Also, two of my favorite bands sing the openings, SID the first season, and The GazettE the second one. There is even a live-musical, I haven't watched it fully thought (yet). : D**

**Review please, yes?  
**


	8. e i g h t

**A/N: Time for chapter number eight, guys! : D**

**I'd like to thank you for reading this story already this far, honestly, thank you! And again, thanks for the reviews! *hugs everyone*  
Anyway, in this chapter there will be answer to the question: ''How can you drink liquid in the sea?'' Read to find out! : D**

**Enjoy the newest chapter!  
**

* * *

Soul looked at the sea in front of him in excitement. It would be his first time to swim in the sea as a merman. He would be able to breath in the water.

''Hey, Soul! C'mon already, we've got to hurry!'' A feminine voice shouted at him from the sea.

''Yes yes, I'm coming!''

He pulled himself a bit closer to the water, sucked the air once more to his lungs, and dived to the waves. The water was a bit cold, but he was alright with it. Soul looked around, and saw Maka waving at him to follow her. He looked at his dark-red tail, and moved it like he would have moved his legs, and moved slowly forwards. The mermaid gave him an encouraging smile, and said:

''You're doing great!''

He gave a grin back at her, and swam to her using his tail and hands. It was quite easy, almost the same as swimming as a human.

''Give me your shirt, males don't wear anything to cover themselves in _Shibusen_'', she told him.

''I'll put it in my bag'', she continued.

Soul nodded slowly, and unbuttoned his white shirt, a very slight blush on his toned cheeks.

_'Like she hasn't seen any shirtless man's before!'_

Maka stuffed the shirt to her bag, and took his hand with a smile.

''Let's go then.''

''Yeah.''

* * *

Before he even knew it, they were in front of a big gate, which didn't have doors thought. Maka turned to him.

''Okay, so do you remember how we should go on when you meet Shinigami-sama?'' She confirmed.

Soul nodded.

''If you forget something, improvise! I know you'll try your best,'' the mermaid happily, and patted his back with her right hand.

''Thanks'', he said to her as they stepped in.

* * *

''Shinigami-sama will take you in now'', a mermaid behind a table told them, and pointed with her hand to a door near them.

''Thank you'', Maka said and bowed briefly.

Soul did the same, only some seconds later, and hurried after Maka.

_''Oya oya, isn't it Maka-chan!''_

The person who had said the mermaid's name was quite strange looking. He had a tail, but it was black, like his whole body. He was wearing a skull mask to cover his face, and wore also white pair of big gloves. And this was the most respected person in _Shibusen_, at least Maka had told that to him many times._ Shinigami-sama_.

''Oh, who might this person with you be?'' Shinigami asked tilting his head.

''This is my very good friend Soul. He doesn't live here, but he would like to move the town'', Maka explained politely.

''Yes, that is right. It is pleasure to meet you'', Soul said almost too politely, which wasn't his thing, and bowed.

''Hm. Where do you live now, Soul-kun?'' Shinigami asked, and swam a bit closer the other two.

''I... I don't actually live anywhere. I live out from the towns, and I have moved always whenever I've wanted to'', he said, trying to remember about the act Maka had told him to do.

''A new person moving to _Shibusen_? Well, it is not an impossible task. You're still underage right, Soul-kun?''

He nodded.

''I'm sure that the school would take you in, you seem like a good person. If you don't mind, can I ask how do you know Maka-chan?'' Shinigami asked.

''_Shinigami-sama_, I can tell the story. Once I was exploring some new place with my friends, and I got lost back then. But after some wandering I stumbled to him, and he guided me back to the right path. I've gone and met him now quite usually, thought I haven't still had a good change to tell about Soul to the others'', Maka explained.

''So that is it then. There's one more thing I'd like to ask, Soul-kun.''

''What is it, Shinigami-sama?''

''Do you have special skills in art, acting, music or in something other things?''

''Well, I am quite good in music, and I play many instruments.''

''That is right, he's very good, especially in singing!'' Maka exclaimed.

''Good to know, thank you, Soul-kun and Maka-chan.''

The mermaid and merman bowed.

''And you may move to the town, Soul-kun'', Shinigami said with an approving tone.

_'Eh? Just like that? Well, I'm not complaining but still...'_

''Thank you very much'', he said quickly and bowed deeply.

Heck, there sure wouldn't be a second change if he would screw up in the end.

''But you should find a place to sleep in before you get your own apartment or house'', the black one said, with a thinking tone.

''Ah! Soul could move in with me and papa'', Maka said, raising her hand.

''I'm okay with that'', Soul said, and winked to her when Shinigami couldn't see.

''That is decided then! Tell Spirit that it's an order from me, if he doesn't approve.''

''Okay!''

''We'll see soon again. You're dismissed'', Shinigami said, and waved them to leave.

* * *

''That was way more easier and simple than I thought it would be'', Soul told Maka when they stepped on the street, which would take them to Maka's and her father's house.

Maka laughed.

''As you can see, _Shinigami-sama_ is an appropriate and carefree person, but if you break the rules... I'm sure it's better you don't never learn that.''

The mermaid explained to Soul a few things he should know when living in_ Shibusen_, and in the sea. He still had to ask many question from her; this was much more different than living on the land.

''But wait, how can you drink something if you already are in... liquid?'' He asked with wide eyes.

''The very first mermen, according to legends, made up a component that can be mixed with liquids and it makes part a small part of it drinkable, because we need to drink and eat too, just like humans'', Maka explained.

''I kind of understand that'', he laughed.

Their time went by chatting, until they heard a voice calling the brown-haired one.

_''Maka-chan!''_

Both of them turned around, to see another mermaid with a black long hair swimming closer.

''Tsu-chan!'' Maka exclaimed and waved back to her friend.

''I didn't expect to see you here'', the black-haired one said, and hugged her friend.

''Oh, who's this?'' She asked politely, finally noticing Soul, and looking at him with a great curiosity.

''Tsubaki, this is Soul, my friend. And Soul, this is Tsubaki, one of my best friends from_ Shibusen_'', Maka presented them to each other.

''Nice to meet you, Soul-kun'', Tsubaki said, and shook his hand with a kind smile.

''As the same'', he said, also shaking her hand back.

''Where are you two going?'' She asked.

''To my house, Soul's moving in for some time'', Maka told her, and Soul nodded.

''That's great! Soul-kun should meet Lizzie, Patti-chan, Kid-kun and Black*Star'', she said happily, clapping her hands together.

''You're right, Tsu-chan! Let's meet at the school in the afternoon, okay?''

''Sure! I'll ask the others, just don't be late!''

''Okay, later!'' Maka said and pulled Soul with her.

''See ya!'' Soul shouted to Tsubaki, and left to another direction with the brown-haired one.

* * *

''She seemed nice'', Soul said, as they stepped in from the house's door. Maka smiled at him.

''Uh-huh, she is.''

The mermaid closed the door after them.

''Papa! I'm home!'' She shouted.

After some seconds, a red-haired merman came from the living room.

''Maka-chan! Papa missed you!'' He exclaimed and swam to hug her dear daughter.

''Yes, yes'', she said, after she had preformed the power ''Maka-Chop'' on her papa's head.

''Huh? Who're you?'' He said suspicious, pointing to Soul.

''I'm Soul. Nice to meet you.''

''Hmm, you're dating my lovely Maka-chan, aren't you?''

Soul blushed, as the redhead got another ''Maka-Chop'' on his head.

''N-no, I-I'm not!''

''Papa'', Maka said threateningly.

''Why do you must ask that from my every male friends?'' She sighed.

''Ah, Maka-chan, papa is so sorry!''

''Anyway, Soul is moving in with us for sometime before he gets his own house or apartment, it's an order from _Shinigami-sama_'', she said with one breath, and pulled Soul with her quickly to her room, and locked the door.

_''My precious M-Maka-chan!'' _Came a shout from the other side of the door.

''Don't mind him, he's always been like that'', Maka said, and sat on her bed.

''Believe me, I already like him better than my own parents'', he snorted.

''Oh, Soul'', Maka said with a saddened tone.

''It's alright'', he told her with a forced smile.

''Are you really sure 'bout that?''

He nodded.

''I know you better than that Soul, _believe me_'', she said and spread her hands.

Soul said nothing, and just let her hug him.

Maka was right. She knew him better than that, and knew how to make him feel better.

* * *

**A/N: And that's end for this chapter! ****Hope you enjoyed it! : )**

**There will be more soon, it's a promise! And I will keep it, just like this one, that's for sure! ;)**

**Also, a small request. I'd like to know what you like in my writing-style, if you do, should there be more description or less of it, that I do good, and what I should maybe do better. That's what I would like to hear in reviews, if possible. It is the best reward what a writer can get, I'm sure you know that, yes? It also advances me as a writer. Some of you have already told me about these things in reviews, but it would be nice to get them more from different persons, because everyone has different opinions, ne? Thank you! :)**

**Review please! :)**

**PS. For those who have read shounen-ai series named Loveless, there will be be an one-shot with a Soubi/Ritsuka-pairing from me! Stay tuned for it!  
**


End file.
